In Her Eyes
by AriellaxCastral
Summary: How she sees him from her point of view.


Title: In Her Eyes

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: M

Character: Miura Haru

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to its respective owner. I own nothing, except the manga and the story.

Summary: How she sees him from her point of view.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

IN HER EYES

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In her eyes, he is an impudent fool.

He never talks much. If he did, he talks in a rude way, never addresses other person properly, and not cares if his words hurt other people. When they first met, he treated her as if she was some kind of whore just because her job as a servant in at a bar and restaurant. He even called her bitch.

In her eyes, he is a fierce bastard.

His friends always talk about his fury towards them or his enemies. He is easy to bother though, and sometimes acts too far. One day, when she accidentally met him on his very bad side, he snapped at her, slapped and hit her. She received it all because she knew it was useless to fight him at this state. She did not cry because she knew crying would fueled his anger again.

In her eyes, he is a confident freak.

He is reckless when it comes to his mission. She knows he is strong and capable to do any mission he have, since he only receives a mission he is sure he could finish. However, that idiot sometimes blinds by his power, becomes over-confidence and not realizes his limit. Although he arrives at home with bloodied-and-heavily-injured figure and causing major panic to her, those eyes still hold the same confidence.

In her eyes, he is a dignified person.

She admits that he undeniably has a strange aura emits from him. With his calmness and serious demeanor, he makes his colleagues respect him. With his intimidating presence and well-known reputations, he makes his enemies surrender. It is not enough to scare her. She would oppose him when she thinks he becomes too irrational and they end in quarrel. However, she would give the respect she has for him because she know he deserves it.

In her eyes, he is an alluring individual.

She never thinks she will describe him as a charming and an attractive man. He sure has his own charisma and recognizes by anyone who saw him, but a jerk was her first impression. Now, looking at his tall, topless, and well-toned body, with several scars from his past fight, would flush her when they're alone. He will purr her name before kiss her, whispering words she knows only come from him. He is not a gentleman and never will be. However, it is the only time he becomes less intimidating and hers only.

In her eyes, he is her total opposite.

Just like man and woman, dawn and dusk, sun and moon, sky and earth, oil and water, fire and ice. Both are so different make her wonders how they can be together. She is a convivial person, while he is the belligerent one. She is cheerful, while he is calm. She is the good girl, while he is the bad boy. She is nobody, while he is the artist. She is the healer, while he is the killer.

In her eyes, he is her angel and her devil.

As an angel, he would make her life like living in heaven. He could praise her in his own way, kisses her worries away, brings out her true personalities, and becomes her sun on the day and her moon on the night. As a devil, he would make her life like living in hell. He could desolate, distress, and even devastate her.

In her eyes, he is her sanctuary.

Ever since he took her under his custody, he became her closest and most trusted person. He could console her with just his presence around. The feeling of insecure gone and her pathetic self would diminish. He never acts like a tender one, but that is just the way he is.

In her eyes, he is a child whom never loved by anyone.

The rarest part he never shown to anyone, except to her. His honest self, his younger self before those events happened. It's true that he has families and friends, but they never love him for who he is. If she stumbles upon this state of him, she would indulge in it, becomes his 'mother', and gives the love he craves. She would support him for whatever good decision he makes, and against every crazy plan fills his brain. Just like a mother and a lover suppose to do.

In her eyes, she is not the one in his heart.

He is irreplaceable to her, but she will never get the same. His heart belongs to someone and it isn't her. He stated clearly that she was just a girl to fulfill his needs, not a woman to become his queen. It isn't what she wants, but it does suffice. That's the only way she knew to repay her debts to him.

In her eyes and deep inside her heart, she knows her love to him ceaseless.

* * *

A/n: That's it! A small one-shot about Haru's opinion of someone, uh, her lover. I hope I described his personalities well, since I'm not good at describing something and I never write about him before. Plus, I didn't have much time when I wrote it. In case you wonder, it takes place somewhere in the future, in alternate universe, 'cause this pair would never happen in reality. Sorry for any mistakes I made. It doesn't matter if you just read it but I appreciate any comments given. However, should I continue it or not?

Thank you for reading !

AriellaxCastral


End file.
